Dreamfall: The Longest Journey Dream Scape
by Allen Worthington
Summary: Zoe is unconscious and but she can still explore, as she seeks to find out what is going on while Helena Chang tracks her. Will Zoe discover the events happening to answer concerns before EYE finds her? Now is a test of wits!


Dreamfall: The Longest Journey - Dream Scape 

Zoe may be unconscious but she starts a quest of her own she seeks out who hunted the white Draic Kin. Upon her quest she meets many other mysteries concerning her enemy WATI corp and what became of her new lover and allie against WATI! The woman in the lab coat may have sold Jerico out but can she solve all these concerning mysteries before she awakens? Not a problem in dream form but a bit of a problem when the dreamtime, morpheus and dream trap all work against her!

The Tale

1. Patient's Room

2. EYE's Inquisition

3. Taint of the Azadi

4. April In Storytime

5. The White's Fate

6. Church on Hope Street

7. Jareth Alvane

8. Treachery of the Bioengineerist

9. Crow's Journey

10. Project Dreamhack

11. Brian's Meditation

12. Journal of Castillo

13. Dream Scape

14. The Longest Journey

* * *

Patient's Room

* * *

Was it the end I wondered, it couldn't be for I had to be breathing. All I know is, I'm deep in a dream in which it is near impossible to awaken from. I won't accept I'm dead because I'm all my father has left however I wish to know things. So many mysteries holding me under the surface and yet the answers are far from my reach. I will not linger here, I will seek the truth since nothing can hurt me now!

In story time, Zoe continues to wonder the recent events and what is currently happening.

Zoe: I saw Reza, but I thought he was dead that can't be him could it?

Storyteller: That is a story you must find the conclusion to!

Zoe: Did Reza really die?

Teller: The lady in the lab coat did tell a dire truth that speaks pain beyond words.

Zoe: So who is the false Reza?

Teller: He is one of the undreaming, didn't you notice the bloodstains at the victory hotel?

Zoe: I did, they had me so worried!

Teller: The twins found Reza and stabbed him, before he could reach April's room he died!

Zoe: What happened to his body?

Teller: They dumped him in the water but the grave keepers found him and gave him a proper burial!

Zoe: How did the undreaming steal his form?

Teller: The undreaming can take many forms, but they are a void like a blackhole. They reach for victims and take on their image!

Zoe: Those twins were undreaming?

Teller: Without any verbal response or conscious thinking they do whatever they are commanded. The undreaming is a formless monster that can assume any shape or form even pretend to be that being so they may decieve the unwary!

Zoe: Where are the undreaming?

Teller: Away, but they will be back! The prophecy has yet to be fulfilled!

Zoe: Prophecy?

Teller: The Dreamers will fight the Undreaming and defeat them to save the unconscious reality from being unwoven!

Zoe: I'm not sure I can fight a formless monster! I'm so scared.

Teller: Your courage will come, but you will need allies!

Zoe: First I need to know what is happening at the moment!

Zoe returns to the room where her body is and in comes a doctor.

Doctor: Pulses are at normal, she's breathing normally and show's a clear sign of life. However she is still in a comatose.

Gabriel: Do you know what is holding my daughter back?

Doctor: It seems she is injected with a third of Morpheus, I don't know the effects nor the symptoms but we will study this!

Gabriel: Please bring my daughter back somehow!

Doctor: we are doing all we can Mr. Castillo, we know your concerns for your daughter!

I now Understand that I cannot speak with my father in dream form unless I came to him in a dream. Even then How will I awaken? The current issues are also bothering me so I must know the truth behind all these mysteries!

Gabriel: Zoe if you can hear me, please be alright... Don't leave me!

My quest for the truth begins, nothing can stop me!

* * *

EYE's Inquisition

* * *

The world security and military organization EYE who tried to prevent a second collapse hunted the list for certain culprits. At the headquarters of EYE, President Morgan awaits his top Generals to report to him.

President Morgan: I've been waiting on thin timing for you to come men!

General Jennison: Mr. President, checking in to report!

General Dane: Mr. President, the EYE in the sky has been tracking suspicious activity!

President Morgan: About all this? What of the suspicious activity and give your report!

General Jennison: The subject Castillo has become untraceable! A scientist we could not trust has her under watch.

General Dane: The suspicious activity is many slipping from the eye's sight!  
WATI corp is at another helpful project and we are hunting subject April Ryan!

President Morgan: Castillo and Ryan are none of my concern! What this Bioengineerist Helena is up to is questionable and what WATI corp is up to is important to me!

General Dane: What will you have us do?

President Morgan: General Dane, keep your eyes on WATI corp! General Jennison, I'll make you head inquisitor; I want you to hunt down and seek out all in connection with this detective group concerning all supernatural activity and Helena Chang! We must end these dreamers before they end us!

General Dane: Shall we do anything concerning the undreaming?

President Morgan: I don't give a damn about undreaming for all I care they can rot in hell!

general Dane: Carrying out our duties as commanded President!

The first places they searched were Bangkok then in Newport.

General Jennison: Move it EYE, search every area!

General Dane searched out the Victory Hotel to find any clues of dreamers.

Inn Keeper: Allo, welcome to the Victory Hotel can I get you services?

General Dane: Actually were inspecting, do you happen to know any dreamers here?

Inn Keeper: You mean the bloody woman who walks like a zombie?

General Dane: Is she a dreamer?

Inn Keeper: Well she was hooked up to a funny device, whoever is manager ordered these medical dream things a month ago!

General Dane: May we question the woman?

Inn Keeper: Hang on, let me get her bloody ass down here!

The inn keeper brings down a woman who seems rather conscious.

Inn Keeper: Here's the zombie walking bitch!

General Dane: We hold you up to the question woman! Are you a dreamer?

Woman: I am connected to dreamers, many of them.

General Dane: If you know these dreamers tell us their names!

Woman: They are Catherine Meloni, Jay Summerfeld, Matt Long, Jessie Halloway and Ron Layton. Need you know more?

General Dane: Are you yourself a dreamer?

Woman: I am no dreamer but I am a psychic!

Inn Keeper: Bloody hell she's been saying that all day and since the time she first got here!

General Dane: I think we have the answers we need, we do take her from your custody!

Inn Keeper: What? She was rather bloody amusing being all ghost like and shit!

General Jennison makes into the Fringe Cafe where a whole new styled restaraunt awaits newcomers.

Speaker: Hello, who's there?

General Jennison: I am General Jennison of EYE wishing to inspect and question people.

Speaker: Hold up, since when did we have questioning written on our board?

General Jennison: You generally have cops over questioning right?

Speaker: Yes but that's the po-lice!

General Jennison: We seek immediate entry!

Speaker: Ok doors open!

General Jennison comes in with his EYE goons to question the manager.

Charlie: Hi and welcome to the Fringe Cafe, we got lots of specials on the menu and good side dishes! We even have April's Favorites!

General Jennison: Well we would like a meal being were on patrol but at the same time we have questions!

Charlie: Like what?

General Jennison: Have you come in contact with any dreamers?

Charlie: Dreamers as in people who have goals for the future or another type?

General Jennison: Dreamers who's dreams have the power to go anywhere even to another dimension or world!

Charlie: No that is impossible! I guarantee you we had no dreamers around!

General Jennison: anyone hooked up to a funny device?

Charlie: You mean that machine that causes comatose?

General Jennison: Yes sir, have you seen any hooked up?

Charlie: Well there was this one person but she's been gone for a real long time!

General Jennison: So you did see one, do you know where she went?

Charlie: Last I heard she went back home!

General Jennison: where is her home?

Charlie: I don't know, its been a long time since she said where she is from. Listen we serve lots of people here and we don't pay attention to private info!

General Jennison: I have a feeling you're lieing.

Charlie: Seriously! I don't know, just let me serve you boys and have ya'll on your way!

After the meal the EYE goons left then Charlie was visited by one of the twins.

Charlie: Hello can I help you?

Twin: Charlie, it's me!

Charlie: What on earth?

Twin: I know this sounds crazy but I'm possessing a twins body! I'm Zoe!

Charlie: How on earth did you possess someone's body girl?

Twin: I'm in dream form, I'm currently in a coma and haven't awaken!

Charlie: So What am I suppose to do?

Twin: When you get a chance meet at the Derek's Corner store! When I'm out of this coma I'll be there!

Charlie: Uh ok, I'll write that down!

Twin: Later Charlie!

The twin leaves regaining her consciousness at the train stop.

* * *

Taint of the Azadi

* * *

The Azadi had occupied Marcuria for longer than ten years and still pursued the goal of conversion. The many they called heathens they believed needed to see the light! They ignored the magical calling them outcasts unworthy of being converted.

Lady: It is only a matter of time now.

General: Yes my mistress, we are working to convert these Marcurians to the Goddess' truth!

Lady: I'm trusting there were no violent measures taken?

General: We had only to remove the Scorpion, she was a deadly terrorist!

Lady: Was this the will of the six?

General: They too saw this witch as a usurper amongst the rebels.

Lady: I see, you didn't hurt the rebels did you?

General: Unfortunately mistress we had to vanquish them!

Lady: This was not the will of the Goddess!

General: But my lady they were rebels for they too committed terrorism against the Goddess!

Lady: I will see the Prophet's will!

The prophet entered the room in a dark cloak as ever.

Prophet: You wished to see me mistress?

Lady: Prophet, was it the will of the Goddess to smite and slay all the rebels and their families?

Prophet: The Goddess commands as she wills!

Lady: I see then, it is justified but now where do we turn with our enemy gone?

Prophet: Towards the Goddess for guidance mistress!

General: We are already teaching and converting my honorable prophet!

Prophet: Have you seen to it that all who oppose the Goddess and support freedom and magic are disposed of?

General: We are patrolling the city in every section! What should we do about the magical people?

Prophet: Have them all deported to Sadir for judgment, there they will face execution!

General: What about those associated with the Sentinel? The shifters,  
the dreamers even the walkers of dreams or seers as they are referred!

Prophet: Kill them, don't waste time questioning and torturing! As for the Sentinel, if any still live cast them into the sea to drown!

Lady: Prophet, we don't take measure of cruel action to convert others!

Prophet: In time this fear factor will encourage them to have faith in our Goddess!

General: What shall we do about dreams?

Prophet: The shadow realm traps them so we may control what they dream!

General: But prophet there is no more foul an act than to dictate dreams!

Prophet: I sense your lack of faith as disturbance to the Goddess!

The prophet gives the Azadi General a brain ache and causes his lungs to weeze so he gasps to live. Then the prophet lets go of him as he collapses on the floor.

Prophet: Using the Goddess' aura I made it so you would cower to me!  
Her power through me was an act to punish your faithless retorts!

General: I'm sorry for my reaction, forgive me prophet!

Prophet: Lucky for you the Goddess is merciful!

Lady: What is your new move prophet?

Prophet: To hold absolution over Marcuria and to spread our Empire across Arcadia! We continue until all have been converted!

Lady: What will we do about the undreaming?

Prophet: Worry not mistress, the undreaming are now allies to the Azadi Empire and they will help us gain domination over Arcadia!

The General hesitated to question the prophet again having witnessed the Goddess' power. From that time forward the Azadi were no longer freedom and purity but instead bondage and ruin!

* * *

April in Storytime

* * *

April awoken in another realm apart from any she expected since she came across the dream asylum. There was a dark man with some blue symbols looking like glowing tatoos on him.

April: Where am I?

Teller: You are in storytime, a realm of many billions of tales told!

April: Sure there is that many?

Teller: There is numberless amounts of stories here.

April: Where in the world or universe is this?

Teller: This is in the heart of all things!

April: Heart of everything?

Teller: The universe has a heart, the spirit has a heart and creation has a heart making everything so!

April: Way to get in touch with your feminine side!

Teller: The heart of all things is neither male nor female. This is where things began and so it concludes here.

April: Am I the first to be here?

Teller: Many have been here but few knew how to come!

April: Just when I thought the guardian's realm was impossible to enter!

Teller: Nothing is impossible, just not learned or trained but those taught to enter and achieve the impossible will succeed!

April: Well that's encouragement!

Teller: What I know of your life April Ryan is that it doesn't end at youth, your story continues! You still have a part to play for the balance till the unification!

April: Wait! I do?!

Teller: Others could not tell you for the knew not of a continual purpose you held. Only you could know that!

April: So what do I do?

Teller: That is a chapter to the tale I cannot reveal, it spoils the surprise!

April: Well thanks for telling me I have a destiny still! That atleast lets me know I'm not worthless to the balance!

Teller: There is no worthless, everything is worthy for everything has a purpose to exist!

April: I really feel my spirits rising!

Teller: Hope is necessary for things to continue the tale or there would be no point in continuing the story!

April: I have hope I am still alive and that I will go back and kick Azadi ass!

Teller: There is action in your tale, action that helps change what has been fractured and mend what was broken!

April: Well then I have a story to finish! If I can, I need to wake up!

Teller: Another tale is being told along with a third but soon they will weave together!

April continued to hear the teller's stories and all that is excitement!

* * *

The White's Fate

* * *

A month had passed since all the events setting in for a war of the dreamers and the undreaming. Zoe dreamt her spirit form into Arcadia to visit the dark people's city.

Zoe: Here I am, after telling Charlie everything I need to get with my friend!

She sees a rather treacherous land surrounding the dark city.

Zoe: I need to see if the white lady is still there!

She entered the place to find all the dark people in slumber and only two reading.

Zoe: Well I can see they are hardly active mostly spending time reading and sleeping, like Crow said!

Dark Person: White Kin? Are you alright?

The white dragon was unconscious on the floor after being attacked.

Dark Figure: What could have caused this?

Dark Person: I don't know, nothing could invade nor enter our city!

Dark Figure: It couldn't have been a terrifying book or perhaps a mental phantasm could it?

Dark Person: I doubt it, look at these scattered books! Something found its way to us!

Dark Figure: It doesn't look like a man's doing for the window is not broken!

Zoe came closer to gasp at the sight of the white lady's collapsed body.

Zoe: No! Can't be!

Dark Person: I'm checking her vitals.

Dark Figure: Is she alright?

Dark Person: She's unconscious fortunately but the attacker seemed to have left abruptly!

Dark Figure: Who was the attacker?

Dark Person: That is an answer none of us have!

Zoe: The hunters, who are the hunters?

Dark Father: Boys, aren't you suppose to be resting?

Dark Person: Yes father, but we found the white lady unconscious!

Dark Figure: And books are scattered!

Dark Father: What curse against the balance would do this?

Dark Person: We know not father!

Dark Father: She left a note, perhaps it leaves clues!

The note read: I am the White of the Draic Kin, mother of the future but I am aware of the hunter. We Kin are hunted by an unknown enemy!  
The person I thought was Brian Westhouse was actually a black form looking like poison! It lashed out and...

The note shorted out giving away she was attacked at that minute.

Dark Father: A form that looks like poison?

Dark Person: A black figure? She's not talking about the undreaming is she?

Dark Father: The only attacking black figure is the undreaming, it has happened then... The undreaming are unleashed!

Dark Person: What distracted the undreaming?

Dark Father: Perhaps other opposing beings at work!

Zoe: The undreaming? A black figure? The prophecy? What does this mean?

Dark Person: The prophecy is yet to be fulfilled, when the dreamers combat the undreaming! A war of dreams has begun!

Zoe: A war? I'm no soldier or warrior!

Dark Father: Then we will give offering to the balance for sake of the dreamer's success!

The dark people had a goose in which to offer in sacrifice so the guardian would grant a wish of thiers. Zoe left back to Stark in dream form,  
she wanted to know more things still puzzling her.

* * *

Church on Hope Street

* * *

The father of the Church in Newport was praying until Zoe's dream form appeared.

Father: HEllo wandering soul!

Zoe: You can see me?

Father: Of course, I'm spiritually in tune so I can communicate with the dead!

Zoe: I'm not really a spirit, I'm a dream being that is really in a coma!

Father: Well there are many mysteries to God's creations!

Zoe: God?

Father: You're not a Christian?

zoe: Not really, I'm a Hinduist!

Father: God is the almighty creator like your Bhudda!

Zoe: I see, I don't know how I got here but do you know April Ryan?

Father: As a matter of fact I do!

Zoe: She visited here before?

Father: Many times, she left after completing a quest for the balance!

Zoe: What did she do exactly?

Father: She restored the guardian Gordon Holloway to the balance!

Zoe: Who's Gordon Holloway?

Father: He was a man split into two dimensions of himself. Logic and chaos! Once he was being raised to guardian in a Hindu temple of India until Jacob McAllen the Green Dragon captured him! Jacob was a traitor!

Zoe: I see, what about this quest?

Father: After saving the balance she had to overthrow the Church of Voltec! She was delivered success!

Zoe: I know where she went but I thought I saw her die.

Father: Death is not the end, in fact it is a part of life being we never know when we might die!

Zoe: I see your point!

Father: Do you wish to learn of the orders assisting the balance?

Zoe: There are helpers?

Father: Everything has a helper, even God sends angels as helpers to his will!

Zoe: Tell me of them.

Father: There is the one organization called the Sentinel! They are split by the two worlds, the Arcadian are still called Sentinel while the Stark are called the Cyren.

Zoe: What are their positions?

Father: For the Sentinel there is the Vestrum known as the head, as for the Cyren there is the Priest!

Zoe: Why don't I see them?

Father: They have both gone into hiding for these are dark times!

Zoe: You said it! I'm not feeling to optimistic about the world out there!

Father: Even then God teaches us to have enlightenment in the darkest of times!

Zoe: Well Bhudda said that even the darkest shadow could not dim the brightest light!

Father: That is true! We must rouse the spirits of those who have lost hope so a more brilliant light can burn the darkness away!

Zoe: So has anyone else like me been here?

Father: Other than April, there was Cortez the Red Draic Kin who is now deceased!

Zoe: Sorry to hear that!

Father: Even he knew the end of his life would come in destiny! We just need to be prepared for what's ahead!

Zoe: The Dark People spoke of the prophecy about the dreamers battling the undreaming. Is this true?

Father: I have read that as well! Yes, it is true!

Zoe: I don't feel brave enough to face the undreaming!

Father: With preperation and training comes valiance!

Zoe: Who can train me?

Father: No one, only you can train yourself to do so!

Zoe: Are you saying I can do that in my dreams?

Father: Dreams are limitless, with your imagination you could do anything to overtake your advesary!

Zoe: Has anyone faced their greatest fear and advesary before?

Father: I'm sure many have!

Zoe: I only wish I knew who!

Father: You must find out that yourself, I can only guide you!

Zoe: Thanks father, I won't forget your help!

Father: God be with you!

Zoe leaves back to Storytime where she meets up with April again.

* * *

Jareth Alvane

* * *

The Azadi troop of soldiers took Kian straight to Sadir but they made a sudden stop in Athon.

General: Boys we are stopping in Athon for a minute!

Azadi Soldier: Why so General?

General: This so called apostle Kian needs to meet a relative!

Azadi Soldier: But we were told he had no lineage!

General: Yes but now we recovered a long lost father!

Azadi Soldier: Is he faithful to the Goddess?

General: Indeed he is, he is a new apostle to the Goddess!

Kian: My father?

Azadi Soldier: That's right defier! You have a relative!

They force walked Kian down a corridor to the hall of the beholders!

General: We enter the hall of the beholders, those who have witnessed the Goddess with their eyes!

Kian: I witness the Goddess too!

General: Silence defier! You will meet a true apostle!

The doors flew open and in the middle of the room stood a man.

General: Hail, Jareth Alvane! Apostle of the Goddess!

Jareth: Why have you disturbed my meditation?

General: I apologize sir, but we found someone you might want to meet!

Jareth: Bring him before me!

The toss Kian to his knees just two feet from Jareth his father.

Jareth: Well, well, well if it isn't my long lost son!

Kian: Father?

Jareth: ARe you telling me you forgot about your old man?

Kian: I never knew I had lineage!

Jareth: That's because when you were just a year old I left you!

Kian: Why did you do that father?

Jareth: Because your mother wished to raise you without me! She did not approve of me in my son's life!

Kian: You must have upset her!

Jareth: No! She wanted to raise you to be like a Marcurian, how disgusting!

Kian: Father forgive me, but I have seen the rebels for who they really were.

Jareth: Their deciet and lies no doubt! Terrorists the lot of them!

Kian: What was mother like?

Jareth: What do you want? a detailed description or simple explanation?

Kian: Just an explanation.

Jareth: Very feminine like all women, sweet she seemed but she was a witch in disguise!

Kian: My mother wasn't a magical person was she?

Jareth: No, but she betrayed me by taking empathy for them!

Kian: What happened to her?

Jareth: I killed her, for revolting against me by joining the magical folk!

Kian: You slew my mother?!

Jareth: No one who defies the Goddess deserves life!

Kian: My mother was a good person, I'm sure of it just like I discovered the scorpion to be!

Jareth: So you too turn your back on the Goddess, so typical! Just like your mother did! knees his son in the chest hard

Kian: My loyalty and faith is to the Goddess just like my mother's was!

Jareth: How can you say that when you barely knew her?

Kian: I have faith she did, just as I have faith in those who will do the right thing!

Jareth: You were given a chance to do the right thing! Then you spat in the face of our Goddess!

Kian: Since when do you know what is right and wrong father?

Jareth: You dare question me?!

Jareth back hands his son across the face and Kian spits blood on the carpet.

Jareth: I know right and wrong, the Goddess shows me that!

Kian: If the Goddess were really your eternal figure of worship then your tactics would be less brutal!

Jareth: The Goddess is like a wife, you never scorn her!

Kian: Then what do you have to say to mother?

Jareth: That is none of your concern Kian!

Kian: Soon father you will see the deception, the path of which has led away from the Goddesses' teachings! This empire spreads without remorse and is continually corrupting know that it is not the will of the Goddess!

Jareth: I will not hear the preachings of one demoted from Apostle!

Kian: Father, awaken from this deciet and see what the Azadi have wrought with our own eyes!

Jareth: thinks on what Kian last said Take him away!

The Azadi troop takes Kian back to the ship and continues to Sadir!

* * *

Treachery of the Bioengineerist

* * *

The woman who put Zoe to sleep had taken a piece of her DNA then downloaded it to the biocomputer. She used it to keep track of Zoe's every move so she would never be able to sneak around.

Helena: Sorry Zoe, but I can't allow you to escape my sight!

She found Zoe in another dimension that seemed out in the middle of nowhere.

Helena: What is this place?

She used all sorts of codes to open the fabric of the dimension allowing her full view.

Helena: I have to get in there!

Zoe was talking to April about everything she faced and how she got there.

April: So you had a journey like mine only on a different dilemma!

Zoe: Yes, that means were in the same boat!

April: Sure looks it! Here I am in a place I have no idea where it is, next thing I know you show up as well!

Zoe: Do you think were dead?

April: Since what happened to me I would definately confirm that!

Zoe: As for me I can't say!

April: How did you end up here?

Zoe: Through Morpheus injection.

April: Morpheus?

Zoe: A specimen that causes one to sleep long and have twice the power in a dream!

April: In a way that sounds cool but on the other end it sounds like a drug!

Zoe: It is a drug! One injected with too much Morpheus could be intoxicated then eventually die!

April: Well that doesn't sound surprising!

While they continued their conversation Helena looked into ways of getting audio.

Helena: I have to find out what they are talking about! If I don't know what they are saying then WATI corp could be doomed!

While she researched, the EYE team entered the room brashly interrupting her experiment.

EYE General: Hold it right there!

Helena: Your intervening with my experiment!

EYE General: We have been hunting those in connection with you or those possibly a threat to WATI corp!

Helena: I assure you that I am no threat!

EYE General: You are the scientist who had a failed project on Faith the little girl right?

Helena: It wasn't intentional! We needed to give her medicine!

EYE General: Indeed you did!

Helena: I was going to do so but WATI corp prohibited that!

EYE General: I'm certain the may have taken extra measures of care if you told them she was deeply ill!

Helena: I told them and they said continue regardless! They didn't give a damn whether she lived or died!

EYE General: Then WATI corp disobeyed a humanitarian law! Not like I care much myself!

Helena: Then why do you invade?

EYE General: Because we need a name!

Helena: A name?

EYE General: Who is the dreamer who stopped the static?

Helena: Her name is Zoe Castillo!

EYE General: And where is this Zoe?

Helena: I have her signal and it originates from Casablanca Hospital!

EYE General: What room?

Helena: Room 142, it is occupied by another Castillo her father.

EYE General: I think I remember this Castillo!

Bio Scientist: What do you plan to do to her?

EYE General: What we do to any opposition! Eliminate it!

The EYE team leaves the Bio Engineerist to her research.

Helena: Sorry Castillo, but you are no longer of use as a subject to me! You must be removed!

The signal of the ladies voice got to Zoe giving her a sense she was in danger mortally.

Zoe: Oh no!

April: what is it?

Zoe: The scientist that REza trusted, she sold me out!

April: I know what betrayal feels like! Zack Lee did that once to me!

Zoe: I need to warn my father!

Zoe shifts out of Storytime to get into her father's cell phone. He picks up the call coming from her cell phone.

Castillo: Zoe, how are you calling me?

Cell: Father, I know I'm unconscious but this is the only means of contacting you! We have company!

Castillo: More visitors?

Cell: No, EYE! They hunt people like me!

Castillo: In means of killing?

Cell: Father I know how important I am too you, so please move me!

Castillo: If I do this Zoe, you might die!

Cell: I won't die I promise, tell the nurses and doctors I need to be moved to another room! If you don't do this then they will find me and I will certainly die!

Castillo: How did you find this out?

Cell: The bio engineering lady has been keeping trace of me this whole time I was in a coma!

Castillo: Helena Chang? Not my working partner!

Cell: You knew her?

Castillo: She and I worked together long ago!

Cell: Just please father, move my body so I am safe! And make certain they don't find me!

Castillo: I'll do all in my power to keep you safe Zoe!

Her father gets the doctors to move Zoe to room 374 so that EYE could not find them. He then begged them to keep this location secret they in turn did as requested! They weren't willing to lose her!

* * *

Crows Journey

* * *

Aside the disturbance and darkness shrouding the twin worlds Crow went on an adventure of his own. Both April and Zoe departed he faced journeying across the world alone.

Crow: Man both April and Zoe disappear on me! Typical of humans!

He flew across the open sea to find new lands that were never discovered.

My name is Crow, what's special about me? I'm a bird! That's right a raven kind of bird! My story began here, I'll only be able to tell you part of this though! Leaving the old continent behind to discover new unfound lands is more exciting than adventures with intrigue and danger!

Crow: What's this? A new continent? And mankind calls themselves the most marveled explorers of all time, peh! Please, we birds see more just flying back and forth!

Crow makes a landing on another continent not found by the human and Marcurian races.

Crow: Well let's see it's a big land with numerous hills and mountains appearing to have a desert and other climates. Say I should draw my own map!

As Crow grew closer he saw the continent was occupied by many non-human like races.

Crow: Hey, creatures that don't just look like a remake of humans!

Exploring the continent he begins to communicate with the creatures wondering if they speak alltongue.

Crow: Hi, can you tell me what Island I'm on?

Creature: Shal ti morak lath gu rohdhu ma druh!

Crow: What? That isn't Alltongue.

Creature: Zhish ish arsh languagch fhowl!

Crow: I sligthly understood that!

Creature: We all speak Alltongue, common language of this world!

Crow: What island is this?

Creature: Island, thish ish no island! This is continent Ughaba.

Crow: You believe in the balance right?

Creature: We know no balance! We worship Titans!

Crow: Titans? You man the large elemental beasts I read about?

Creature: Elemental giants! They are commanded by the gold dragon.

Crow: Gold dragon? I met a gold dragon!

Creature: You met the mother of our gods?

Crow: Yeah but she was a little girl when I met her, wonder how she is doing now!

Creature: You cannot speak to mother Goddess until you meet Titan!

Crow: Ok but where do I meet your titan?

Creature: You must pass trial to meet titan!

Crow: Trial? Nothing dangerous I expect.

Creature: To meet with a titan is to overcome danger!

Crow: Great, now I really got myself in this deep!

Creature: First pass through the jungle with many poisons but be inflicted not! Second make it through the cavern and figure out the code to gain entry to the altar! Finally, take a torch and light the sacrifice of wood on fire! Then you have passed your trial and in return you get a prize!

Crow: Door prizes? This is my first time!

Creature: Now your trial begins!

Crow: No sacrificing living things? Wow that's rich!

Crow flies in all directions through the jungle crossing all manners of poisonous creatures. Many threatened to lash out, by the time he got to the end one nearly bit him. He flew into a cave with a maze like tunnel and studied the symbols, eventually he had it down then pressed in the code to the seal. The seal opened revealing a small set of steps into an altar. He stacked the wood and put the torch in to burn the wood, it burned brightly and got the attention of the titan. In the high cage was a girl bird.

Crow: Hello there, who might you be nice lady?

Girl bird: Jeera.

Crow: Hello Jeera, I'm Crow a hero here to set you free!

Crow lifts the latch and the cage door swings open, Jeera flies away.

Crow: Hey, we barely met shouldn't... We, get, together, sometime, for,  
bird seeds, and, nectar... Dang second time that has happened!

Titan: You impress me bird!

Crow turns around to see a green and leafy titan who appeared to have many rocks, flowers, vines and limbs about him.

Titan: Fear me not, I'm nature titan the least harmful of all!

Crow: Isn't there other titans?

Titan: Yes, other elemental titans but me like the green area!

Crow: Well I can see why, actually look life like!

Titan: Me made by Gold mother!

Crow: I see, you do look like something of her making!

The other three titans appear and show they too are impressed.

Titan brother: A bird completes our trial? I expected a human!

Crow: Hah! A human wouldn't survive a second of it!

Titan Brother: Did titan brother and creatures tell you we were elemental?

Crow: Yes, why three titans?

Titan Brother: We are no elementals, we are seasonal! Me am Summer Titan.

Titan Sister: Winter Titan I am and my other sister here is Fall Titan!

The brother titan looked like a giant sandman with watery veins having uber muscles a sack cloth and flames for hair. The sister Titan looked like an icicle giant while the other sister looked like a hollow tree with colorful leaves and pumpkins for a necklace.

Crow: I take it that each of you are active during a season?

Titan: Bird speak truth, we only appear during our season!

Crow: Can I meet the Gold mother now?

Titan: You may see Gold Mother!

Crow flies to the center of the island where he meets the Gold Dragon.  
He comes into a tree seeing her as a blonde woman with flowers neatly decorating her hair, Her dress was a gold color as always with petite elegance. She looked much like a mother of something being she was eye catching beautiful!

Crow: Man what a beautiful lady! Hello there!

Gold Dragon: Hello bird!

Crow: It's me, the one who adventured with you and April!

Gold Dragon: Yes, Crow. How is April?

Crow: I don't know, once again I am seperated and have lost all contact!

Gold Dragon: I see.

Crow: What did we use to name you? Kiera was it?

Gold Dragon: Yes, Kiera is my name but only in human form!

Crow: Well the name fits you perfectly, the beautiful looks go with it!

Kiera: I thank you Crow, do you know what became of Cortez?

Crow: I was told he died!

Kiera: Draic Kin are very strong, death doesn't come so easily to us!

Crow: Your saying Cortez is still alive?

Kiera: I can feel the presence of Cortez still bright with life! The Green Dragon however is gone! I shall rebirth him but he will face a lifetime of servitude!

Crow: Why the solitude?

Kiera: Because of the dangers the twin worlds face I cannot return!

Crow: So what do we do now?

Kiera: We wait bird, we wait for the new sun to rise!

Crow: What a riddle!

Crow remained with Kiera as he explored the continent without a care of the world.

* * *

Project Dreamhack

* * *

A month had passed and it was yet another month till the deadline for Dreamtime. Professor Garry had long planned out a subject that would allow EYE to control other dreams. The first process of spying on them through Morpheus was a success!

Professor Bonilla: Subject Reiko tested on Morpheus and dreamtime.

Professor Garry: Results?

Professor Bonilla: Success, Reiko has responded well but the Morpheus drug could use a general surgeons warning or we should tune out the drug entity!

Professor Garry: No! The drug part is the art of dreamtime this is where our big money comes in!

Professor Bonilla: You realize many people will be hurt even killed?

Professor Garry: Every 20,000 citizens of earth order drugs from a store or from dealers and drug lords! For as many that drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes, millions will buy into this new drug!

Professor Bonilla: 10,000 of those citizens also buy strippers or a whore for the night at their home!

Professor Garry: So why not let them dream this?

Professor Bonilla: We work for WATI corp to sell drugs and dirty business to the world?

Professor Garry: I have also worked for drug companies before and I was commissioned to work on a scientific micro chip giving EYE access into people's dreams!

Professor Bonilla: I'm sorry professor but I am a conservative!

Professor Garry: Conservatives waste time trying to balance things when we could further our technology to benefit the powerful!

Professor Bonilla: You call this an advancement in science? I call this the work of a mad scientist!

Professor Garry: Are you calling me mad Bonilla?

Professor Bonilla: I don't mean to be offensive but we need to look things over!

Professor Garry: No, I intend to test it!

At the WATI corp operation room Damien researches any other projects at work and finds project Dreamhack listed. He had once assisted with project Alchera and Jiva both known to be diabolical works trying to abominate the sacredness of dreams. Zoe was still in danger and he had only one person left to contact, Olivia. Olivia's number he downloaded from Zoe's cell phone then contacted her to give her lately news.

The phone rings and Olivia quickly grabs punching the accept call button.

Olivia: Hello, who is this?

Damien: This is Damien Cavanaugh in Tokyo, Japan working for WATI corp I have found a project you might want to study!

Olivia: Of course Damien, just like the notepad. I'm on it!

Olivia quickly types in codes to hack into WATI's high security project.

Olivia: What's this?

Damien: This is project Dreamhack, a dirty new experiment to allow EYE control over people's dreams!

Olivia: Any way of stopping it?

Damien: I'm doing all I can to stop it!

Olivia: Wait, something else is on this notepad!

Damien: What else?

Olivia: It refers to a name...

Olivia quickly closes out WATI corps window and then decodes the next writing.

Olivia: It says the name is Gene and the information given is that he is a inventor!

Damien: Gene? I've only heard the name before.

Olivia: Well I'll contact Gene!

Olivia closes out her call to Damien and calls Gene with the phone number listed on her screen.

Cell: Hello, this is Gene the inventor! Who are you?

Olivia: Olivia Demarco, You happen to know April Ryan correct?

Cell: I met her yes, what is the purpose of your call?

Olivia: There is a very dirty project underway, known as dreamhack!

Cell: Dreamhack?

Olivia: It allows EYE to control peoples dreams, the projects underway are Alchera and Jiva. One allows people to dream whatever they want while the other allows EYE to monitor thier dreams! Anyone injected with Morpheus from what I studied is infected by a drug, eventually it causes hallucination and death!

Cell: Well... That doesn't sound good at all!

Olivia: Any way of stopping WATI from releasing it?

Cell: I don't know, but I have to stop dreamhack or they will trace me!

Gene goes into the huge globe room with Cerebrum and puts on the helmet to connect to the world. He hacks into WATI's high security science department to find Dreamhack.

Professor Garry: It's ready for testing! All behold the incredible dream hack!

Gene: No you don't!

Gene sends out a sonic cyber wave that interrupts Dreamhack causing it the ironic effect of only controlling body movement. Professor Garry's body starts to move only at the command of Dreamhack! He animates the professor through dreamhack to destroy the chip and so Dreamhack is obliterated.

Professor Garry: What?! How could I? I destroyed this beautiful edifice!

Professor Bonilla: You could still work on a safer chip that increases health! or make a specimen that inducts youth!

EYE General: Well, then you wasted all this time to create a failed project?

Professor Garry: I promised you, I would make a chip that could control people's dreams!

EYE General: On second thought, cancel this idea and leave it to experiment best left for waste of intellect!

The General left unpleased with the experiment being a failure.

Professor Bonilla: Consider my idea professor!

Gene: Project Dreamhack deletion, success!

Gene took off his helmet and returned to his paperwork, only to get a call from his friend.

Gene: Hello?

Friend: Gene, come down to my station fast! I have a new successful project!

Gene: Be there Rick!

Gene called Olivia back to tell her about this new project and Olivia told Damien. They all traveled to meet at the science base of Rick who had a new successful research.

* * *

Brian's Meditation

* * *

In the cold snowy Himalayas on top Mount Everest, Brian and a few Tibetan and Cyren monks were concentrating. Cortez who was thought dead actually survived and he too meditated.

Cortez: So now you finally believe Brian?

Brian: After all I've seen of course!

Cortez: meditate Brian, we will meet in the rift!

Brian: Ok I'm coming in Cortez!

They both come into the rift then shift into Dreamtime where April and Zoe are.

Zoe: Who are you?

Cortez: Apologies for sudden entry Senorita, I am Cortez!

April: smile raises Cortez?! Your alive!

Cortez: The fall from that building did not harm or damage me!

April: I guess dieing is a hard thing for a dragon.

Cortez: Shall I explain the story?

Cortez goes back to the time he and Jacob were arguing.

Cortez: This is not the way of the Dragon, you abominate the purpose Jacob!

Jacob: This is a new dawn, the age of the dragon has come Cortez!

Cortez hangs off the side and then falls transforming into a big red dragon, Jacob joins him turning into a green dragon and they tumble to the bottom!

Red Dragon: You doom the balance brother!

Green Dragon: I am the balance!

Red Dragon: Green bites and red scratches You still are full of yourself!

Soon enough the Red Dragon bites back so hard that the Green dragon loses grip. They meet the floor but the REd Dragon departs while the Green Dragon crashes!

Green Dragon: this is not the end of me!

Red Dragon: No it is the end of your reign but you will be reborn a servant!

The green dragon slowly fades away and then finally dies. The Red returns to being Cortez.

Cortez: Goodbye Jacob, do better in your next life!

Cortez finishes the tale of what happened and April seemed convinced.

April: Well I felt your heart stop on the way down!

Cortez: That's because you lost contact with me Senorita April!

April: That explains it!

Zoe: I don't mean to cut in but your the Red Dragon?

Cortez: Of course Senorita! What's your name?

Zoe: Zoe Castillo, you can just call me Zoe.

Cortez: Hola senorita Zoe!

Brian: So what became of you two since I was gone?

Zoe: I was injected with Morpheus and I can't seem to wake up!

April: I was impaled by the abdoman but I survived luckily, however I am unconscious!

Brian: Will either of you ever awaken?

Zoe: I'm not sure, I'm not even sure if I'm dieing.

April: Same with me!

Cortez: So the enemy has had a victory!

April: For now, we have yet to know what comes after. If were lucky well be awake before they launch anything major!

Brian: You said I had a destiny Cortez?

Cortez: Ce senor, but it is not revealed what you must do yet!

Brian: Well I know now that I have a part to play in the balance!

Teller: A new story awaits you Brian Westhouse!

Cortez: There is another joined to our cause I sense April.

April: Yes, he is Kian but I don't know if he will survive the trials.

Cortez: Until the day we must remain in secret!

Brian: I'm ready!

They shift out of Storytime and Brian's meditation breaks.

* * *

Journal of Castillo

* * *

Zoe's father began to read his journal with all his scientific entries Zoe sneaks outside and heads dreamwise for Newport. The journal recalled research and days of his life.

My name is Gabriel Castillo, I am 16 years of age and met Lena a beautiful young woman. We have dated for nearly five years since then I became 25 years of age and wedded Lena. Lena had our first daughter, Zoe my flower as she was but some years later we had Faith.

He brushed away tears remembering those great times.

Lena: Here she is, Gabriel... Our beautiful Zoe!

Gabriel: Hello Zoe, welcome to a new world!

Log May 13, 2198

I am Gabriel Castillo, Bioengineerer from Bangkok, India. I am a Hinduist,  
father of Zoe and Faith, husband of Lena Gonduma living in Mahku a town 20 miles outside Bangkok. Today I've been given an e-mail that I will be under contract work for WATI corp. Japan! There is a disease going around that hit the Indie Coast and Lena is ill. I wish to research the cure to this wrecking disease to save my beloved wife. If I do not haste she will certainly die!

Gabriel was reunited with a nightmare that hit hime back then.

Log August 21, 2198

My wife's illness has grown radically and has begun to claim her, this morning my doctor gave me the bitter news of her death. This grieves me, how the researchers want Faith my youngest daughter. She is being taken to Russia for research on dreams so WATI can have new ideas. I am not willing but their will is granted by Voltec that oblivious religion!

Gabriel's pain remembered with anger came back to him.

Log December 7, 2204

Faith is under surveillance and I can't have her back, Zoe is all I have left! Faith is very ill and like Lena she too is dieing no thanks to VEIN!  
What is the future is EYE dominion, no room for truth or good things!  
I hope Zoe's future is better!

He flipped past all the scientific entries not wanting to relive any of it.

April 25, 2206

Zoe has been having trouble in school speaking about some unusual things she keeps seeing. Her grades have gone under and her hallucination and sanity is below the belt! I had to have her dropout so she may be better educated, but also for the reasons she is losing her mind! I'm going back to Casablanca where we can be safe!

That moment revealing what happened to Zoe before they came to Casablanca was shown.

July 4, 2209

Zoe has been dating Reza Temiz but she eventually broke up with him!  
Reza is a journalist and researcher of the truth which is why I trust him! I got her a martial arts class and she met a new friend Olivia Demarco who runs a store of wares and technology! This day is regularly a day the American's celebrate their independence, however EYE might be skeptical about this celebration!

His memory recites his moments with Helena Chang.

Helena: Hello Gabriel Castillo, ready for today's research?

Gabriel: What is today's research Helena?

Helena: were calculating reactions by Jiva to our specimens.

Gabriel: What is science's latest research?

Helena: We are researching dreams and how they work!

Gabriel: To discover how people get a good night's sleep?

Helena: More than that, we want to examine the power of dreams and their entity!

Gabriel: This will be interesting!

Helena: Feel like a little psychology?

Gabriel: I'm interested in the research just to know about dreams.

Helena: You know dreams are more than letting go the troubles of the day? That they are used for visions and communication with the dead?

Gabriel: I never knew that all.

Helena: Dreams are many things that life is not!

Gabriel: They are connected to an equilibrium right?

Helena: Of course, everything is connected to the mind!

Gabriel: That makes sense!

Helena: Eventually we will research how to let people dream the way they want!

Gabriel: Didn't virtual reality already accomplish that?

Helena: In a way but Virtual reality was funded into by many gaming industries. However there had to be strict safety rules to avoid casualty and death! Virtual reality is a dangerous system for games. Mostly it is being used for Role Playing Games and Adventure games! Very few shooters pass the safety test!

Gabriel: To research dreams would be a scientific marvel what we discover!

Helena: Indeed it will be!

Gabriel: We will have to be conservative in observing safety measures and security for dreams though!

Helena: That is a truth Gabriel!

Apparently the treacherous Helena was a person with good will back then. Her treachery was probably out of fear of being caught for her true goal? In Zoe's mind not so but perhaps Helena would redeem herself!

* * *

Dream Scape

* * *

Zoe had to run from the detection of Helena in fear that EYE might return for a more accurate pinpoint location. Helena was a member of VEIN the group that researched Faith and her dreams.

Zoe: Whatever you did Helena you got me in trouble!

She ran down hope street tirelessly while Helena's tracer battled to keep up with her.

Zoe: You won't snare me again traitor!

Helena recieved the message across WIRE and she trembled into her chair.

Helena: I let them know your location without a care of what happened to you? You are no longer of use to me, dispose of you... What did I say?

Helena experienced an inner demon having a diabolical Atheist reaction that most scientists have. ON another side she was a woman willing to assist those solving a problem to set aside worry.

Helena: It doesn't matter what I said, I do what I will do!

She had remembered that two months ago Morpheus was executed by order of EYE.

Zoe: You will have no success!

Zoe made way out to rick's lab where her friend Olivia and her new found love Damien were.

Helena: Where is she going?

Zoe passed Gene's lab where a bit of block status interrupted the signal.

Helena: What the?

Then Zoe got to Rick's lab near another signal that blocked out Helena.

Helena: Damn it, I lost her! smacks fist to table

I have found my way out of detection of any harmful and threatening force active. My friend Olivia is the only safe place for me to hide until I am conscious!

Olivia: So you know something about this new specimen?

Damien: Yes, it counters Morpheus!

Olivia: What is it called?

Damien: Dream Scape, it helps one awaken and cleans out the poisons left by Morpheus!

Olivia: This will awaken those with too much injection?

Damien: The product has no limits to what it can cure!

Olivia: Then we have victory against this foe?

Damien: Not yet, they are just a month before they release Dreamtime!

Olivia: So will we be able to stop them?

Damien: I'm afraid not in time to stop Dreamtime but we can get the truth out!

Olivia: To get the truth out against a powerful company means to take risks!

Damien: I work for them, I am now trying to counter this and get another act through!

Olivia: What will you do to save us from WATI corps corruption?

Damien: By finding another man to be president!

Olivia: But they work with EYE!

Damien: I know that, so I have to worry about two goliaths!

Olivia: Indeed you do!

Zoe: I wonder if either of them know I'm here!

At least I'm safe for the meanwhile until I awaken absolutely nothing will be better.

* * *

The Longest Journey

* * *

Olivia and Damien enter the chambers of Rick who had yet to introduce his latest successful project!

Rick: Come in, come in! I have been most excited to unleash my new success!

Gene: What have you to show us Rick?

Rick: opens double doors Behold the Rift Gates!

Gene: What do the Rift Gates do?

Rick: They open portals to anywhere!

Olivia: Where exactly?

Rick: First I must activate them!

Rick goes to the consoles he built for all four Rift Gates then punched in the numbers. Soon after going through four they opened a rather curious portal.

Rick: The rift portals open four realities or worlds.

Damien: Is it possible that they can lead to other dimensions?

Rick: Quite possible!

The first portal was experimented on by Rick.

Rick: I will enter the first and see where it leads!

He entered and the rift sped him into a world then he landed near the entrance of the Azadi Capitol building.

Rick: Success! Where could this be?

Old Lady: This is Arcadia, where did you come from?

Rick: Earth, I'll head back now I thank you for your time!

He headed back through as Azadi soldiers raced to arrest him.

Rick: This portal goes to Arcadia!

Olivia: Arcadia?

Rick: There are few who know there is another world out there!

Gene: Arcadia? That is the twin world!

Olivia: Twin world?

Gene: Yes, we are Stark and they Arcadia! This world is kept safe by the balance!

Damien: More conspiracies lead to answers it seems!

Rick: Now I will enter this one!

Rick steps through and the portal leads him to the dream asylum.

Lady Alvane: Hello there!

Rick: Hello lady!

Lady Alvane: Did you know this is the future realm?

Rick: No ma'am I didn't!

Lady Alvane: I tell stories of your time and how the twin worlds were united!

Rick: Interesing! Anyways I must be moving! What is this place?

Lady Alvane: The world of the future, the dream asylum!

Rick: Ok later!

Rick went back through to report his findings.

Rick: Here is the dream asylum!

Olivia: What's in the dream asylum?

Rick: The world of tomorrow!

Gene: Interesting!

Rick: NExt portal to explore!

Rick hops through the third portal finding himself in a dark land.

Teller: How did you get here?

April: What the? Who are you?

Rick: Sorry, I'm Richard Lane Jameson! What realm is this?

Teller: This is Storytime! Where all tales are told! Where all began and all unite!

Rick: Well very interesting!

April: If you are still in flesh form what's going on in the outside world?

Rick: I can't say much lady, sorry!

Rick leave back through the portal giving news of the third portal.

Rick: This leads to Storytime, a curious dimension I say!

The final portal went backwards giving hint to what it was. Rick went through and found himself back before April's time when the world still faced terrorism.

Rick: Well there is sure a lack of technology here, I take it that this must be the past!

He went back through before his presence messed with time.

Rick: This portal is the past! Any questions?

Damien: Yes if these portals lead anywhere then what can we do?

Rick: Simple enough, explore!

Rick shut down gate four so that no one would be tempted to enter the past.

Olivia: Your discovery and inventions are marvelous!

Rick: I thank you! Nothing better than the discovery of helpful things!

After the demonstrations Rick shut down all three gates then the guests headed for the exit.

Rick: Remember anytime you need anything that is limited to your reach contact me!

Olivia: We will remember!

Gene: I must leave back home and check on lately news! Farewell guests!

Damien: take care!

Olivia wanted to help her friend Zoe who she learned was in a coma so she asked Damien for a copy of Dream Scape. She headed to Cape Town while Damien went back to Japan to continue his work! Zoe who followed Olivia's presence also decided to warp home where she would await awakening!

Still I can say I don't know if I'm alive or dead but my hope is to live!  
The villains may have won but not completely so I pray I might return to save the day!

The ads on TV showed a commercial for Dreamtime that went across the WIRE.

Commercial: Introducing, dreamtime the next best thing in entertainment by WATI corp. since the Watilla! Now imagine being able to dream whatever you want! This is a complete change in entertainment that may replace entertainment forever! Only $79.99 on purchase with tax general surgeon's warning on Morpheus take caution, shipping and handling is instant with order. Now in stores!

After meditation and seeking answers about his life he decided heading back was best! Brian came back to Arcadia with his armor on him ready to face his destiny!

End of Story.

This story is an aftermath from Zoe's hospital room scene explaining what happened within three months time! As a respective fan of Ragnar Tornquist I give a prologue to Dreamfall: Chapters!


End file.
